


Eating Habits

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Based off of the wonderful JuiceCup’s facebook status about a cheese and peanut butter sandwich. Some habits die hard, as Regina realizes as she walks in on Emma having a midday snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuiceCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/gifts).



Regina walked down the hallway at the sheriff’s station, ready to chew Emma out for not turning her paperwork in on time, again. The clack of her heels was fast and furious. It was already a rough day for the brunette, especially after spilling coffee on her maroon pantsuit which caused her to have to change into the black dress she kept in the office for such accidents. That had just been the tip of the iceberg though. She had had to endure a meeting with Snow, who was head of the school board, and also a meeting with Gold. Issues about opening up Storybrooke’s borders for higher education and increasing property taxes had her nerves frazzled.

  
“Miss Swan,” she started in as she burst through the office door, but stopped when she took in what was on the desk. Her curious eyes caught the jar of peanut butter, knife sticking up in it, the open package of cheddar cheese slices, and a small open loaf of bread. Sitting behind her desk was Emma, who had taken a bite out of her sandwich. The combination of ingredients was enough to sidetrack Regina’s thoughts. “What on earth are you eating?”

  
“A peanut butter and cheese sandwich,” Emma said innocently. She extended her hand holding the peculiar sandwich in its grasp. “Want a bite?”

  
Regina looked appalled at the offending combination. “Are you _trying_ to die of an early heart attack Emma?” 

“What?” Emma asked as she took another bite of the rejected sandwich. “It’s delicious.”

“Maybe to a child,” Regina countered. “Which I swear you are sometimes.” She felt slightly bad as Emma took on the look of a kicked puppy. “Whatever gave you the notion to combine those two ingredients into a sandwich?”

Emma sulked as she took another bite and Regina’s guilt grew, but she stayed silent as she waited for her answer. She knew if she tried to push Emma the blonde would clam up and not talk at all. 

“It was something I learned to eat when I was in the system,” Emma confessed after a moment, her eyes on the remaining sandwich. “I was with one of the bad families, and I was hungry. The only things there were to eat were a jar of peanut butter, some sliced Kraft cheese, and a loaf of bread. So I did the most logical thing in my mind and made myself a sandwich. Turned out I actually liked it.” 

Regina sighed when Emma was done with her story. It never ceased to amaze her how much crap the blonde put up with growing up, yet turned out to be like she was now. Her attitude softened. “Well I suppose you could be eating worse foods now,” Regina said nonchalantly. 

“True, I could be eating dirt,” Emma snarked with a smirk. “So let me guess, you’re here for paperwork?” Emma held up a small stack of files. “I was going to run them over when I was done with my snack.”

Regina accepted the proffered files. “Thank you, Sheriff.” Regina turned to leave, but turned back to Emma. “What are your plans tonight?”

“Nothing that I know of,” Emma answered. “Why?”

“I’m making lasagna tonight. Dinner is at six. Don’t be late.” Regina turned and started walking out of the station. She couldn’t do anything about the Savior’s past, but she could try to show her what true food was. As she left Regina didn’t see Emma’s grin or fist pump.


End file.
